Fairy Tail - Next Generation : La Princesse Céleste
by EliShaWriter
Summary: Je veux que tu partes, que tu cours, le plus loin et le plus vite possible. Tu comprends ? Peu importe ce qu'il peut arrive, ce que tu pourrais voir ou entendre, je veux que tu continues de courir. Tout droit jusqu'à la maison, jusqu'à Fairy Tail. Dis-moi que tu comprends, promets-moi de le faire ! Promets-moi de courir sans t'arrête ni te retourner.
1. Notes

Deux-trois petites informations avant de débuter cette fic.

1\. Je suis ce qu'on pourrait appeler une nouvelle venue dans l'univers des mangas/animés japonais. Nouvelle mais enthousiaste et j'espère respecter autant que possible l'œuvre originale. (œuvre dont je ne possède aucun droit, j'en profite pour notifier que cette fic est à but non lucratif et une simple expression de ma passion pour Fairy Tail.)

2\. Je n'ai lu aucune autre fic « Next Generation » et je ne le ferais sans doute pas puisque les résumés m'en donne une impression beaucoup trop hétéro-normée pour que je puisse me sentir impliquée. De ce fait, si certains éléments ou passages d'intrigue sont similaires, ce ne sera qu'un pur hasard.

3\. Même si je n'ai pas lu les autres fics du même type, j'ai repris la plupart des noms 'canon' et j'ai gardé la base des « Big Four » hétéro-normés que je déteste tant… En y apportant mes petites compensations et twist très, TRÈS pro LGBTQ+.

4\. Il y aura certainement quelques éléments divergents de la version originale de l'animé puisqu'il me faut adapter à l'histoire que je tente de vous conter, mais j'espère coller un maximum au 'canon'.

5\. Si vous avez un problème avec le yuri, je vous conseille grandement de passer votre chemin parce que je ne sais rien écrire d'autre.

6\. Les tags seront sûrement très approximatifs, les personnages peut-être un peu OOC… je m'excuse de tout ce qui pourrait vous offusquer même si je ne renierai jamais le contenu que je vous partage.

7\. (parce que je tenais absolument à avoir 7 points…) Il faudra sans doute être patients mais ne m'en voulez pas, j'ai toujours été inconstante dans ce que j'ai publié jusqu'à présent.

Vous allez maintenant pouvoir lire ma toute première fanfiction Fairy Tail (ou même animé/manga en général) et j'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes. Sur ce, bonne lecture.


	2. Prologue

_**« Je veux que tu partes, que tu cours, le plus loin et le plus vite possible. Tu comprends ? Peu importe ce qu'il peut arrive, ce que tu pourrais voir ou entendre, je veux que tu continues de courir. Tout droit jusqu'à la maison, jusqu'à Fairy Tail. Dis-moi que tu comprends, promets-moi de le faire ! Promets-moi de courir sans t'arrête ni te retourner. »**_

Courir jusqu'à la maison. Fairy Tail. Je ne me souviens que d'une voix. Une voix paniquée mais je sais, je le sens au fond de moi, qu'un jour cette voix anxieuse n'a été que douceur et sécurité. Maintenant, ce n'est plus qu'un vague souvenir que je ne peux rattacher à rien. Parce que, même si mon âme la reconnais, mon cerveau lui est incapable de mettre un visage sur cette voix. Qui peut bien être cette femme ? Et pourquoi me demanderait-elle de courir jusqu'à la maison ? Jusqu'à Fairy Tail. Je suis orpheline, je n'ai jamais eu de maison et je n'ai même jamais mis les pieds dans une guilde encore moins Fairy Tail. Oh je connais leur réputation, tout le royaume les connais ! La meilleure guilde de Fiore, certes, mais la plus coûteuse en terme de réparation. Parce que là où Fairy Tail passe, l'architecture trépasse. Alors ok, ce nom ne m'est pas totalement inconnu, mais je n'ai aucune raison de considérer cette guilde comme ma maison. Je n'ai plus de maison depuis longtemps, plus depuis que Lucifer s'en est allé. Lui était ma maison, mon père. Oui, un démon pour père, c'est étrange non ? Et pourtant…

Pourtant je n'avais que 9 ou 10 ans quand il m'a trouvé, errant toute seule au milieu du désert, assoiffée et à moitié mourante. Pour un démon, il avait une âme plutôt charitable, ou alors il a dû déceler un potentiel magique intéressant chez moi. Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais su. Il ne m'a jamais effrayé parce que je savais au fond de moi qu'il n'était pas mauvais ni méchant. En fait, j'ai découvert plus tard qu'il faisait parti d'une caste de démon presque éteinte… Définitivement éteinte à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, puisqu'il en était techniquement le dernier représentant. Peut-être que c'était ça au final, la solitude. Et puis il a trouvé une petite fille sur son chemin et c'était la distraction parfaite. En tout cas, je ne me souviens de rien avant le jour où il m'a recueilli. Un vide total de plusieurs années qui ne m'a jamais dérangé. En fait je me dis que, si je l'ai oublié, c'est sûrement que ce passé n'était pas très joyeux. Si un traumatisme s'est effacé de lui-même de ma mémoire, qui suis-je pour forcer les choses ? Je ne peux regretter ce dont je ne me souviens pas et c'est sûrement plus simple comme ça.

C'était le cas à l'époque, quand je passais des journées entières à m'entraîner avec Luce. Il n'était pas à proprement parler un « père » chaleureux mais plutôt stricte, exigeant et, étonnement, taquin. Il ne ratait jamais une occasion de rire quand je tombais pendant un combat ou que je ratais un sort, mais il savait aussi que c'était le seul moyen pour que je tire toujours le meilleur de moi-même. Je ne sais pas s'il m'aimait, si les démons sont même capable de ce genre de sentiments, mais il y avait comme un respect mutuel entre nous deux, malgré notre grande -très grande- différence d'âge. Je ne posais pas de question sur son passé, il en faisait de même, et nous ne parlions jamais de l'avenir. A chaque jour suffisait sa peine. Nous errions dans les contrées sauvages de Fiore avant de monter progressivement vers le Nord jusqu'à ce que la neige remplace le sable. Chaque nouvel obstacle était prétexte à un entraînement et plus d'une guilde clandestine firent les frais de nos colères. Ça doit être de là que me vient cette objectif un peu irréaliste de débarrasser le monde de toutes les guildes clandestines. C'est impossible et je le sais. Mais quand je cogne des mages noirs corrompus, c'est comme si je pouvais sentir la présence de Luce auprès de moi et ça me suffit.

Je sais ce que vous aller vous dire. C'est très dangereux d'attaquer une guilde clandestine, surtout seule. On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre, amateurs ou réel challenge ? Jusqu'à présent, aucune ne m'a posé de gros problèmes. Je m'en suis sortie avec, dans les cas les plus extrêmes, quelques côtes fêlées et peut-être quelques coupures suffisamment profondes pour nécessité une intervention médicale… mais je ne m'en plains pas. J'ai appris à ignorer la douleur depuis longtemps. Tant que je peux marcher, j'avance. Tant que je peux cogner, je me bats. Voilà les fondements des enseignements de Lucifer, le Démon Stellaire.

Il a disparu il y a quelques années maintenant, du jour au lendemain. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est advenu de lui mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui. Oui, j'ai mal. Il m'a abandonné, certes. Mais c'est une âme millénaire qui ne vit que pour sa solitude, une malédiction que je semble partager. Comme j'ai refusé de me laisser abattre, j'ai marché. Inlassablement. Éliminant sur mon chemin êtres nuisibles et créatures corrompues. Jusqu'à ce que, environ une semaine plus tôt, je me sois à nouveau retrouver dans le royaume de Fiore. J'ai reconnu le désert par lequel nous avions quitter le royaume Luce et moi quelques cinq années plus tôt. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, le sable et la chaleur accablante ne m'affecte plus. J'ai appris à ne plus me laisser déstabilisée par les éléments. Je ne sens ni chaud, ni froid, la pluie et le vent ne m'affecte plus. Mon corps s'est clairement endurcit. Cinq ans d'entraînement avec Lucifer et deux ans d'errance dans le Nord du continent ont laissé derrière eux l'enfant que j'étais pour laissé place à une adolescente endurcie par la vie.

Peu de choses sont capables de me prendre par surprise à l'heure actuelle, mes sens de démon me permettent de voir plus loin, d'entendre des bruits infimes (parfois même les pensées si je me concentre suffisamment, mais c'est impolie et ça demande beaucoup trop de magie, alors j'évite) et je peux aussi sentir des odeurs imperceptibles pour la plupart des Humains. D'après Luce, mes sens seraient même mieux aiguisés que ceux des mythiques Chasseurs de Dragons de Fiore. Bien, maintenant que j'ai à nouveau mis les pieds dans ledit Royaume, j'aurais peut-être l'occasion de tester cette théorie. En attendant, je devrais sûrement m'occuper du groupe de bandits des chemins qui tentent de me prendre au piège plus bas sur le chemin. Je me doute que ça doit être une route assez commerciale, malgré la rudesse du désert. Probablement une ligne principale vers la capitale, Crocus, si j'en juge par l'immense forêt qui semble bien trop verdoyante pour être voisine d'un désert (Crocus étant une ville très fleurit, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment au fond). Parfait, je commençais à manquer d'exercice et le meilleur moyen pour un mage indépendant de trouver du travail, c'est encore dans les grandes villes alors… autant jouer le jeu de ces brigands du dimanche et continuer ma route par là.

J'avance tranquillement dans leur direction sans montrer aucun signe qui laisserait croire que j'ai perçu leurs présences. J'en détecte environ une douzaine, un nombre conséquent mais leur niveau de magie est faible, très faible. Je n'aurais aucun mal à me débarrasser d'eux je pense. Il semble que ce soit l'heure du grand show, les voilà qui passent à l'offensive. Ils sortent tous de leurs cachettes, derrière les buissons ou en hauteur dans les arbres.

**« Qu'avons-nous donc là ? »** L'un d'eux demande en se rapprochant un peu plus de moi.

**« Un joli paquet cadeau on dirait. »** Un autre lui répond en le rejoignant. Tous deux me font face, pensant sûrement m'impressionner de la sorte. Eh bien c'est raté. **« Je paris qu'il y a une jolie fille cachée là-dessous. »** Il ajoute ensuite avec un rire qui me fait frissonner de dégoût. Il doit prendre cela pour de la peur parce qu'il rit de son petit effet. **« Oh, elle a peur on dirait. »**

**« Il n'y a pourtant aucune raison d'avoir peur, pas vrai les gars ? » **Le groupe lui répond de manière collective, comme si ce petit numéro était prévu et répété. **« On veut juste s'amuser un peu, peut-être même que tu t'amuseras autant que nous… si tu ne résistes pas trop cela dit. »**

Il approche alors sa main du capuchon qui recouvre mon visage et je sais déjà qu'il compte essayer de le retirer histoire de « déballer son paquet cadeau. » Je n'allais certainement pas le laisser faire, ça non ! Ils ne savent clairement pas à qui ils ont affaire. Au moment où j'allais invoquer ma Lumière Stellaire, une voix féminine nous interrompt.

**« Laissez-la tranquille ! »** Une voix jeune, mais autoritaire.

La curiosité me pousse à regarder dans la direction d'où provenait cette voix en même temps que ce ramassis de bandit. Et j'aperçois une jeune fille, comme je m'y attendais, entre 15 et 18 ans sûrement. D'où je suis, je ne vois pas grand-chose d'elle si ce n'est sa longue chevelure flamboyante. Je laisse mon regard glissé le long de la tresse qui la retient sur un côté de son visage. Je n'aperçois pas ses traits. Elle n'est qu'une chevelure écarlate retenu par une fine tiare d'un métal aussi sombre que celui de son armure. Sa posture est droite, fière et dominante. Je ne perçois aucun doute, aucune peur venant d'elle, juste une vague de magie plutôt impressionnante pour son âge.

**« C'est notre jour de chance on dirait ! »** Un des bandits s'exclame alors.

**« Deux pour le prix d'une, joli coup ! »** Un autre surenchérit.

**« Je ne peux pas vous laisser repartir avec elle. »** La jeune fille aux cheveux écarlate s'exprime sereinement. **« Je vous demanderais aussi de rendre les cargaisons volées aux marchants de Crocus. Je me verrais dans l'obligation d'employer la force si vous refuser. »**

**« Employer la force ? Cette gamine croit avoir une chance de nous battre chef ! »**

**« Eh bien, je n'aime pas trop détruire les rêves des enfants. »** Celui qui semble être leur leader prend la parole en s'écartant de moi. C'est donc lui qui voulait retirer ma capuche ? Bien, je note et attend le moment opportun pour agir. **« Mais puisqu'il faut en arriver là. » **Le chef continue. **« Autant se défouler un petit peu avant de passer aux vraies réjouissances. »** Son petit discours raté semble faire effet sur ses sbires qui se mettent à hurler un cri de guerre incohérent. **« Je vous laisse vous occuper de la furie écarlate, je vais garder un œil sur notre prise masquée. »** Il leur ordonne en se tournant à nouveau vers moi. **« C'est entre toi et moi maintenant ma jolie. »**

**« Je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle ma jolie. »** Je réplique froidement en me saisissant de la main qu'il a tendu vers moi. Encore une tentative de me retirer mon capuchon ? **« Bien tenté, mais je choisis scrupuleusement les personnes à qui je montre ce jolie minois, et vous n'en faites pas parti. »** Je continue d'un ton calme et détaché, certaine de ma victoire. Ce n'est qu'un mage de bas étages qui s'attaque à des Humains sans magie. Je n'en ferais qu'une bouchée. **« Je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser ici, vous m'avez déjà fait perdre des minutes précieuses sur un temps que je ne récupérerai plus. Maintenant dodo. »**

Je lui assène un coup de poing à peine chargé en Lumière Stellaire mais suffisant pour l'envoyer valser plusieurs mètres en arrière. Il retombe lourdement sur l'un de ses derniers compagnons encore debout. Il semble que cette 'furie écarlate' soit plutôt douée. Il n'en reste que deux et elle a tôt fait de s'en débarrasser d'un coup d'épée. Je remarque que son armure est différente de celle qu'elle portait précédemment et je n'ai pas non plus le souvenir d'avoir aperçu une épée quelque part sur elle alors… Serait-ce la Magie du Chevalier ? C'est une magie extrêmement rare, peut-être même plus rare que la Magie Constellationiste et, à ma connaissance, une seule personne dans tout Fiore est capable de maîtriser cette magie. Cependant, même si les cheveux écarlates semblent correspondre aux descriptions faites de la grande Titania, je suis persuadée de ne pas me trouver en face d'Erza Scarlett. Non, l'adolescente qui se trouve devant moi est bien trop jeune mais sa magie semble similaire à celle des récits de la Grande Guerre d'Alvarez.

Ensuite, alors qu'elle change à nouveau d'armure pour reprendre celle dans laquelle elle s'était présentée, je prend quelques secondes pour la détailler un peu plus. Je n'arrive toujours pas à voir son visage, son profil étant masquer par cette incroyable chevelure écarlate, alors je me concentre sur la qualité de son armure. Elle est d'un métal très sombre, presque noir, avec des rehaussements à peine plus clair. Fixée à son cou par un bijou dorée et flottant au gré de la légère brise qui tombe alors, une longue cape d'un rouge similaire à ses cheveux. C'est une armure presque complète –plastron, protection d'épaule, jambière et bottes- mais j'arrive à discerner, sur le dos de sa main droite, un symbole doré. Celui d'une guilde. Je reconnais alors Fairy Tail mais…

**« C'est tout ? »** Je m'exclame alors en regardant autour de moi.

**« Que voulez-vous dire ? »** La jeune fille me demande en se tournant pleinement vers moi. Je me prends une seconde pour assimiler sa beauté avant de poursuivre.

**« Vous n'avez même pas déraciner un arbre ! Quand est-il de la grande réputation de Fairy Tail ? Où sont les dégâts ? Est-ce que Fiore à tant changer en 7 ans pour que Fairy Tail fasse un travail proprement ? »**

**« Je… »** Elle semble hésiter une seconde, mon regard plonge alors dans le sien.

Et je le vois, je comprends avant même qu'elle s'évanouisse. Elle est blessée, je ne sais pas si c'est grave mais elle a dû prendre un sacré coup pour être mise K.O. Je m'approche d'elle et je parviens à la rattraper de justesse avant que sa tête ne vienne heurter le sol. Inutile d'aggraver ses blessures. Alors oui, peut-être bien que je suis solitaire mais ça ne veut pas dire misanthrope ou égoïste. Cette jeune fille a besoin d'aide et je suis capable de la lui fournir alors allons-y. Première étape, localiser et soigner ses blessures. Pas le choix, je vais devoir user de magie.

**« Lumière Stellaire : Guérison. »** Je murmure en plaçant mes mains au-dessus du corps inerte de la jeune fille.

Je frôle son armure de mes paumes, tentant de trouver l'origine de son mal. Je règle partiellement le problème une fois que j'ai trouvé l'endroit du choc. Sauf que la blessure ouverte semble avoir arracher une bonne partie de son flanc à l'aide de poison acide, il me faudra sans doute m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir complètement la guérir. De plus, la reconstitution magie de ses tissus musculaires, de sa chair, de sa peau et même de certains organes… ça semble faire très mal. Je n'ai jamais eu à m'en servir sur un cas pareil alors j'ignorais totalement que ça pouvait être aussi douloureux. Il semblerait que ce soit le cas de ma blessée du jour si j'en juge par ses cris. Je m'arrête un instant, essayant de trouver un moyen de calmer ses douleurs mais je sais déjà que je n'y pourrais rien. Je dois faire vite si je veux avoir fini avant que les bandits ne se réveille, et vite veut dire douloureux pour elle apparemment.

**« Je suis désolée. »** Je murmure alors avant de relancer mon sort de guérison.

J'y injecte un petit peu plus de magie, espérant que l'augmentation de puissance accélérera encore le processus. Je sais qu'elle a dû s'évanouir à force de souffrance parce qu'elle a cessé de crier après quelques minutes. Ses pleurs et ses gémissements m'ont été insupportables mais je me devais de la mettre hors de danger. Une fois que je juge son état suffisamment stable, j'entreprends de ligoter les voleurs de chemin histoire qu'ils ne s'enfuient pas une fois réveillés. L'inconnue aux cheveux écarlate avait une mission et elle l'a rempli, elle mérite la récompense qui en découlera. Je m'approche ensuite d'elle et je la porte, m'assurant de ne pas aggraver sa blessure encore fraîche, entreprenant ma marche en direction de Crocus. La capitale ne doit vraiment pas être loin s'ils ont envoyé une guilde jusqu'ici alors j'espère trouver des autorités compétentes et un lit confortable où finir mon travail de guérison. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'y tiens tant. Je pourrais confier cette inconnue au premier guérisseur venu, il doit y en avoir une flopée à Crocus, mais je m'y refuse. Elle a été blessée alors que j'aurais pu me débarrasser de tous ces brigands en un rien de temps, je dois me sentir coupable. Ou alors, c'est cette incroyable sensation de familiarité qui m'a soudainement pris quand j'ai perçu un soupçon de son parfum sous l'odeur du métal et du sang. Bizarrement, le mélange des trois ne m'est pas désagréable. Métal, hémoglobine et… fraise. C'est ça. Fraise.

Plusieurs heures se sont écoulées depuis que j'ai rallié Crocus. J'ai réussi à trouver le commanditaire de la mission sans trop de soucis puisqu'il s'agissait ni plus ni moins que de la garde royale. Comme quoi, le roi s'inquiète pour le petit peuple. Enfin, probablement la reine en fait. Sa Majesté Jade Fiore aurait sa petite préférence pour la guilde de Fairy Tail apparemment et elle aurait fait appel à eux personnellement. Ce qui explique comment je me retrouve dans une chambre du palais royale, au chevet d'une inconnue à la chevelure flamboyante. J'entreprends à intervalle régulier de guérir un peu plus sa blessure imprégnée de poison. Je n'ai jamais traité de blessure dues au poison alors je tâtonne un petit peu. Comme son état semble stable, je dirais que je fais du bon boulot jusqu'à présent.

Pendant mes pauses, je me surprends à l'observer attentivement. Par pur professionnalisme bien sûr ! C'est ce que je dirais si quelqu'un avait le malheur d'entrer à cet instant. La vérité ? J'ai une étrange impression depuis que j'ai entrepris de la porter jusqu'ici. Cette fille réveille une part de moi dont j'ignorais l'existence et, j'ai beau cherché, je n'y vois qu'une explication.

_An x801_

_**« Je ne t'ai jamais parlé du Complément du Démon ? »** Lucifer me demande, perplexe._

_**« Nope. »** Je réponds en secouant la tête. **« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? De la magie ? On la mange et après on devient plus fort, c'est ça ? »**_

_**« Non gamine, calme-toi. Même si c'est une certaine forme de magie, ça ne se mange pas. Enfin… pas vraiment. »**_

_**« Pas vraiment ? »** Je demande en me grattant le menton, cherchant à comprendre les propos de mon père d'adoption._

_**« Dans un certain contexte… peut-être. Enfin, tu es trop jeune pour ce genre d'histoires. Complément du Démon… que dire ? Les Humains ont ce qu'ils appellent l'amour, tu en as déjà entendu parlé ? »** Je réponds d'un simple hochement de tête, attendant la suite avec impatience. **« Eh bien les Démons, eux, ont un Complément. C'est plus que de l'amour. Il s'agit de trouver la personne qui te complétera parfaitement. »**_

_**« Et comment on sait que c'est la bonne personne ? »** Je demande à nouveau, frustrée de ne pas trouver un sens logique à cette histoire._

_**« Ton être tout entier la reconnais. Ta vie avant que tu ne rencontres cette personne ne voudra plus rien dire. Ton univers tout entier tournera autour d'elle. Quand tu la verras, tu sauras parce que tu ne pourras plus t'éloigner de ton Complément. Plus jamais. Tu auras besoin de faire partie de sa vie. Un besoin vital. Tout t'attirera chez elle. Son corps, sa voix, sa présence, son odeur… Tout. »**_

_**« Mais toi Luce, tu l'as trouvé ton Complément ? »** Je l'interroge d'une petite voix. Je n'ai jamais questionné son passé et je ne le referais jamais par la suite. Mais cette fois, j'ai besoin de savoir._

_**« Sithis était parfaite… avant que les humains ne me l'arrache. »** Il répond d'une voix mélancolique, me faisant perdre un temps le fil de mes pensées._

_**« Mais tu les as retrouvé pas vrai ? Tu t'es vengé ? Tu les as tous étripés et massacrés ? »**_

_Il n'avait pas répondu à cette question, mais son expression et son sourire tout à fait satisfait m'avaient suffit. Ce jour-là, j'ai compris deux choses. Trouver son Complément est le paroxysme de la vie d'un Démon. La deuxième, c'est que perdre son Complément le ferait sombrer la folie la plus pure et totale qui soit._

An x806

Je n'avais pas très bien compris à l'époque. Je me disais juste que ça n'arriverait probablement pas dans mon cas, je suis une humaine avec des facultés de Démon mais je n'ai jamais été un Pur Sang alors… Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver. Je m'étais faite à ma solitude et je n'ai jamais passé autant de temps au chevet d'une personne dont j'ignorais le nom. Cette inconnue me bouleverse, des milliers de questions se bousculent dans ma tête et je n'attends qu'une chose : qu'elle se réveille.

Après presque une heure de réflexion, je décide de tenter une nouvelle session de guérison express. Je me lève et m'approche du lit, mains au-dessus de l'inconnue, je lance mon sort en attendant avec appréhension la salve de gémissements. Je déteste lui infliger cette douleur. Ne vous y trompez pas, face à une guilde clandestine ou des mages noirs errants, je n'ai aucune pitié. Mais cette fille est du bon côté de la barrière et elle ne mérite pas tant de souffrance.

Ses cris ne se sont toujours pas arrêter quand je mets un terme au sort de guérison. Je perçois sa respiration lourde et saccadée, je sens sa chaleur, un peu supérieure à la norme. Alors je me lève, cherche un linge propre posé sur une table à proximité et le trempe dans la bassine d'eau fraîche trônant juste à côté. Je retourne poser le linge sur le front de l'inconnue, espérant faire baisser sa température.

Elle se tourne légèrement vers moi, ses yeux vitreux sont entrouverts. Je ne sais pas si elle me voit, elle est tournée dans mon sens mais je doute qu'elle soit en état de comprendre le monde autour. Elle est faible, elle devrait se reposer.

**« Rendors-toi. » **Je dis doucement en réajustant le linge sur son front.** « Tu vas en avoir besoin. »**

**« Merci. »** Elle murmure imperceptiblement et je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre parce qu'elle enchaîne dans un soupir presque inaudible. **« Layla… »**

Plusieurs heures se sont à nouveau écoulées depuis ma dernière interaction avec l'inconnue aux cheveux de feu. Elle a continué de marmonner ce nom, Layla, pendant de longues minutes après avoir perdu connaissance. Je ne sais pas qui est cette fille mais l'inconnue prononce ce prénom avec une révérence presque religieuse. Le genre de douceur que les Humains réservent aux personnes qui leurs sont le plus chères. Je savais que cette fille devait avoir de la famille quelque part, c'est probablement l'une des raisons qui ont motivé mon envie de la soigner.

Le soleil s'est depuis longtemps couché quand l'inconnue remue dans son sommeil. Je me lève doucement du siège que j'occupais pour me rapprocher du lit. J'attends de voir si elle se réveillera. J'ai envie de réponses et elle ne peut pas me les donner dans cet état. En plus, cela m'apaiserait grandement de savoir que j'ai fait mon travail correctement. Encore quelques minutes, et ma patience est récompensée. Ses yeux s'ouvrent doucement. Pendant un temps, elle semble essayer de savoir où elle est. Je la comprends, ses derniers souvenirs devaient être dans la forêt alors je la rassure immédiatement.

**« Tu te trouves dans l'une des chambres du palais royal. »** Je lui explique d'une voix douce, ne voulant pas la brusquer. **« Tes blessures étaient importantes alors je t'ai amené ici pour te soigner. »** J'ajoute face à son manque de réaction.

**« Merci. »** Elle répond l'air incertaine.

**« Ta récompense se trouve juste là, sur le chevet. »** Je dis ensuite, essayant de la faire parler un petit peu, sans grande réussite je l'admets.

**« Bien. »**

Elle se contente de ça, comme si c'était suffisant. Je me rends compte que, peut-être, elle n'est pas très à l'aise avec les étrangers, ce que je peux tout à fait comprendre. Sauf qu'ensuite, je la vois se lever et s'asseoir au bord du lit. Une intense lumière dorée l'enveloppe avant de s'éteindre tout aussi brusquement. Elle a délaissé les vêtements confortable de convalescence pour son armure sombre et sa cape écarlate.

**« Tu ne comptes tout de même pas te lever j'espère ? »** Je demande de façon rhétorique, étant certaine que c'est ce qu'elle veut faire.

**« Je dois retourner à Fairy Tail. »** Elle confirme alors mes suspicions.

**« Tu n'es pas en état de prendre la route. »**

**« Et je ne peux pas me permettre d'attendre un jour de plus, j'ai d'autres obligations qui m'attendent. »** Elle réplique d'un ton sans appel. Et bornée en plus, c'est bien ma veine.

**« Admettons. Dans ce cas, ma conscience professionnelle m'oblige à t'accompagner. »**

**« M'accompagner ? »**

**« Oui. »** J'acquiesce d'un air très sérieux. **« Ta blessure est très sérieuse et je doute d'avoir réussi à en extraire l'intégralité du poison. Je t'accompagne donc, jusqu'à la guilde. Et je n'accepterai aucun refus. Mes conditions ne sont pas négociable. »**

**« Votre excès de zèle vous honore, mais il est tout à fait inutile. Je me débrouillerai seule. »**

**« J'étais pourtant sûre de t'avoir dit que ce n'était pas négociable. Et puis, laisse tomber le vouvoiement tu veux ? Je ne suis pas si vieille que ça. »**

**« Désolée. »** Elle marmonne alors en détournant le regard.

**« Pas la peine de t'excuser. Maintenant, tu vas attendre bien sagement ici pendant que j'irai à la gare me renseigner sur le prochain train en partance pour Magnolia. A supposer qu'il en parte encore à une heure pareille. »**

**« Très bien. »** Elle accepte en reprenant une position plus confortable sur le lit. **« Je me plierai à vos exigences, docteur. »**

**« Luna. »** Je l'interromps avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit. Mon intervention à l'air de la laisser perplexe alors je poursuis immédiatement. **« Mon nom, c'est Luna. Et je ne suis pas à proprement parler une guérisseuse. Juste une mage qui est capable d'utiliser la magie de guérison. »**

**« Oh. »** Elle ancre son regard dans le mien pendant plusieurs longues secondes avant de me tendre sa main. **« Rosemary Fernandes. Mais… mes amis m'appelle Rose. »**

**« Rose. Ravie de te rencontrer. »** Je serre sa main tendue avec un grand sourire avant de me souvenir qu'elle ne le verra certainement pas.

Sous mon capuchon, un voile recouvre la plus grande partie de mon visage. Mais elle m'a donné son nom et ne semble pas s'offusquer de mes cachotteries alors je ne m'en inquiète pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'obstine à cacher mon visage de la sorte, sûrement un vieux réflexe venant de Lucifer. _« Sans ton visage, les rescapés des guildes abattues ne pourront pas te retrouver aussi facilement. »_****Je garde ses souvenirs précieusement en mémoire et je respecte ses enseignements. Rose… même si elle m'a donné un nom, elle reste une inconnue et je ne m'ouvrirai pas aussi facilement. Même si mon âme semble reconnaître celle de Rose, je me dois d'être sûre de mes choix avant de m'engager. La solitude a longtemps été ma seule compagne et j'ai un peu de mal avec les coutumes humaines. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'embarque dans une telle aventure mais… Me voilà partie pour Fairy Tail je suppose !


End file.
